Tomorrow
by The Island Writer
Summary: An edgy mixture of drugs, sex, and rock 'n' roll.


**Tomorrow**

**Aragon**

**Chicago, Illinois **

**May 26****th****, 1988**

Rufus and Lily had been joking around all evening and after the concert Rufus gave his band members _the look_ letting them know that the tour bus was off limits for at least a half hour. And now, after a few beers and a line of coke Rufus and Lily were a tangled heap on the converted bed, which served sometimes as a kitchen table. After the teasing and the ticking wore off and the kisses and touches took over all caution was thrown to the wind.

The bus was completely dark inside and Rufus's back was pressed against the cool glass window. One handed pressed into the thin mattress and the other gripping firmly on the underside of Lily buttock. He could feel just about every inch of her and that's how he liked it. Lily's arm linked around Rufus's back and her right hand played with his hair at the base of his neck. She could just barely see her shiny reflection in the window, a light from a streetlamp across the way every so often flickering on.

"God Lil," Rufus managed to spit out between breaths.

Continuing her up and down movements a small smiled escaped her lips. She had been leading him on all night. Acting coy and nonchalant, all the while knowing she'd take him back to the bus and give him a night he'd never forget. "Mmm…feel good?" she smiled against his shoulder.

He half chuckled. "You know better than that."

Still in the joking mood, Lily started to slow her hips and moved her body backward. "And what if I stopped?"

"Don't you dare!" he pushed her backward, lying slightly on top of her.

"Would you still love me tomorrow?" she giggled.

"Nope," he joked. "You'd be on the next train to Montecito."

"You wouldn't dare."

He wrapped her legs around his back. "Try me."

**The West Five**

**Hudson, New Jersey**

**December 9****th****, 1991**

Heavy panting could barely be heard in the back hallway amid the loud music. Just under the stairwell cloaked in darkness two bodies were eagerly exploring one another. They could both feel the booming of the base throbbing in their ears, but neither let it bother them. Rufus's pants were down around his ankles and Alison's slip dress was hiked to her midriff.

After a tableful of tequila shots and a joint shared in the bathroom the pair stumbled to the darkened hallway and immediately started fumbling at zippers and clasps through their dazed eyes. Holding onto the doorway for support Alison's eyes rolled shut as she felt her head tapping against the wall. Rufus had her left thigh in his grasp as he thrusted deep and evenly. Both flushed with knowledge that they could be caught at any minute, but too drunk and high to give a damn.

Squeezing her right breast in his hand Rufus caught a hint of her perfume. It was a bid woodsy and sweet at the same time. Looking upward he noticed a burnt out light bulb. It was broken and the glass was sharp and edgy. He could feel the remnants of it under his feet and every so often the cracking as Alison moved her Doc Martins over the shards.

"Faster," she moaned.

Trying to concentrate on what he was doing Rufus held tighter onto Alison's thigh, creating deep red finger prints. "A little wild, I see," he laughed, his breath hitting the side of her neck.

Opening her eyes, she slowly dipped her hand between her legs. "You still gonna respect me tomorrow?"

"That and a whole lot more," he started to move faster trying not to stumble as the room began to spin. He had no idea if he'd even see her tomorrow.

Rufus's body lay heavily against hers and she could just barely see over his shoulder as she noticed the back door slowly creep open. She pulled him deeper into the darkness of the hallway and muffled her cries into his shoulder as she came, not even giving a thought to the eyes that were watching in the distance.

**The loft**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**September 1****st****, 2009**

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" Bex asked as she stood in the doorway of the loft, her purse hanging in the crook of her arm.

He smiled softly. "Sure." He wasn't sure if he meant it, but he did want to try. He wanted to try and get over his ex-wife. Shit, he still wanted to try and get over Lily. "I'll make dinner."

"Will we actually get to it this time?" she half grinned.

"Maybe," he crossed his arm and leaned his back on the island.

"I guess I'll take my chances then."

Rufus laughed and walked toward the door. "I like a woman that lives on the edge."

"I bet you do," she leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

Rufus looked down at her and softly brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She was different from the other women he had dated. Shit, she was a brunette to begin with. He did have to say that he was attracted to her the minute she stepped into his art gallery last year. But, if he was being honest with himself he felt that's all it was. More of a lust, he liked the way she looked. There wasn't much to her. She didn't have Lily's wild and beautiful attitude, nor Alison enigmatic spirit. She was the rebound.

"What are you thinking?" she wondered.

Rufus shook it off. "Nothing."

Looking down at her watch, Bex moved back toward the door. "I have to go. Early meeting."

"Call me later."

"I will," she looked over her shoulder.

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Penthouse**

**New York, New York**

**June 5th, 2011**

Feet were the only thing you could see popping out from the thick, white, down comforter. As heat rates began to slow, Rufus pulled the sheets from over his head and found Lily grinning ear to ear as she stared up at the ceiling. He followed her gaze then turned to her. "Should have invested the money for that ceiling mirror, huh?"

"Oh stop," she laughed. "This is Warped Tour '88!"

Running his hand up her inner thigh he leaned in to kiss her. "We can pretend it is," he breathed against her lips.

"Well then," she grinned. "You're going to have to go get all stinky and sweaty and book us in a motel with no hot water and a bed with a broken mattress."

Rufus looked around pulled the fluffy comforter around them both. "Nah, I think I like it here better.

"Thought you might say that," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm….again?"

He spread her legs a bit and positioned himself between her. "Have you ever known me to turn you down?"

"Can't say that I have," she lightly ran her hand across his ass.

"Well I'm not going to start now."

She smiled softly, "Good to know."

"What would you do if I did though?" he hovered above her.

"Did what?"

"Turned you down."

"Pout," she grinned.

Rufus smoothed her hair out of her face. "Would you still love me tomorrow?"

"Nope, you'd be on the next train to Brooklyn."

**The End**


End file.
